


Digamma Upsilon Initiation

by orphan_account



Category: Speed Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU PWP.  JR is being hazed into his new frat and has to pick a brother to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digamma Upsilon Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for LJ's wintergameskink for the prompt "Apolo/JR frat AU Pledges have to choose a brother to fuck them"

When JR had accepted the bid from Digamma Upsilon, he had assumed there would be some hazing in store for him and the other pledges (Travis, Jordan, Simon, and Jeremy), but he thought it would be like, dressing in drag or eating raw meat or a live snake or streaking across campus. He did not expect to be naked except for a bandana around his eyes, with his wrists tied behind him, about to have to choose an older brother to fuck him. The fraternity isn't that big, but there are obviously quite a few more brothers than pledges, but JR knows the number of guys that he and the other guys would consider having sex with (albeit, forced, hazing sex) is much smaller. He's third, and torn between being terrified that someone else will pick Apolo first and that they won't and then that could either be amazing or the most humiliating thing EVER, and cause him to never talk to Apolo again.

Travis is up first and he speaks confidently, like he isn't bound and naked in front of, like, fifty guys. "I'll go with Shani."

The "DAYUMMM bro!" JR hears could only be Jordan at the other end of the line up, and he has to admit, it's a ballsy choice, because Shani seems really laid back and cool, but he also kind of has the air of a stud, and JR is NOT contemplating Travis and Shani having sex now.

Jeremy is next, and there are catcalls when he picks Johnny Weir, who responds "Shut up bitches, the man has taste, OBVIOUSLY." That's less surprising. Johnny's as gay as a maypole, so Jeremy is probably trusting that his experience will help.

Now it's JR's turn. He is squirming and blushing, hating that he is on display like this. He feels like he can't quite get it out, and someone yells "Dude, the night isn't getting any younger!" and so he finally stammers out "A-Apolo." There are sounds of jostling and backslapping and someone says "The cub is going for the lion! Right on Apolo!" and JR feels even more awkward, but then thankfully, it's Simon's turn.

Simon picks a tall guy named Evan that JR hasn't really gotten to know, and then Jordan picks Shaun—JR thinks that's kind of genius, because Shaun seems like the experimental type and he and Jordan will probably invent a new position, make a sex tape, and sell it on the internet before any of the rest of them even manage to get to their rooms and undressed.

And then the next thing he knows a group of guys are jostling him down the hall and into a room where he is pushed face first onto the bed and there are a few crude remarks about his ass, and then the door shuts and it's quiet.

He isn't even sure Apolo is in the room, until he feels the bed sink down and Apolo starts to untie his wrists. "So, all the guys in the frat house and you picked me." He said, rubbing JR's wrists where the cord had been. He lets go, and JR isn't sure whether to turn over or not, because then Apolo will be able to see him naked up close, and it feels awkward, but so does this, so he settles for reaching up to take off the blindfold. The room isn't very bright, but he still has to blink a few times to adjust to it. Apolo is fully clothed just sitting there, and his smile isn't quite a cocky grin, though it's clearly meant to be.

Either JR makes up some lie about not being able to think of anyone else, or he just goes balls out and tells Apolo he had already wanted to sleep with him, and this was a convenient excuse. He decides to be a chickenshit and go with the former.

"Whatever dude. I've seen you looking at me, and you wouldn't have been so fucking blushing and nervous if you were picking a name out of a hat." Apolo said it all matter of factly, while stripping like it was no big deal.

Perversely, JR kept up the lie. "Maybe I'm just nervous about having sex with a guy!"

"Is this your first time with a guy?"

"No."

"You like me, man. And who wouldn't? I know I'm fucking magnificent." Now the grin was full on shit-eating and Apolo struck a few ridiculous poses.

"Whatever, you are such a cocky dick."

JR scrambled to find a pillow to cover himself, as if sitting with a pillow in his lap was really going to help him with the dignity thing right now. He tried to stare at his lap so he wouldn't check Apolo out, but as Apolo moved around the room, doing God only knew what, JR couldn't help it and let his eyes roam over Apolo's muscular back and ass, and FUCK Apolo had some serious leg muscles. Apolo turned around holding some lube and condoms and caught his look.

"Whatever you say bro." He sat down, with a leg tucked under him, clearly unashamed of his nudity. JR felt like such a priss.

Apolo grabbed the bandana from where JR had taken it off and used it to tie his hair back.

"Look, I'll stop messing with you, but I'm going to say this once, and never again, so now is your make or break moment." Apolo's voice was suddenly serious, and when JR looked up he saw his face was too. "Your first option is to keep up this little lying act going on, I fuck you quick from behind, and make it as fast as I can without hurting you, and we get this out of the way." He held up one finger to represent that option, then another as he continued. "Your other option is to admit that you have a thing for me, and then I'll tell you I kind of think you're cute in that stupid hipster way, and once we get that out of the way, we have really good sex and make the rest of the house wonder why the hell we aren't done yet." Apolo kept his eyes on JR the whole time, his voice reasonable.

JR just gaped at him. This was either the most cruel joke of all time and part of the hazing, or the worst moment of his life had just turned into the best.

"Are you for real?" He finally asked.

"I am totally for real. One or two?" he said wiggling his fingers.

JR took a deep breath. "Um. You're the reason I rushed Digamma. I like you. I find your douchey behavior somehow endearing." He felt like his face was on fire.

"Wow JR, I never thought you felt that way about me too." Apolo sounds really peppy, like he's reading some bad dialogue, but then his voice gets real again. "Okay then. We're getting real. I was hoping you would pick me, and I was hoping you would go with option 2." He paused. "Now I think I promised really good sex."

Now his grin was feral, and he grabbed the pillow out of JR's lap and threw it across the room. "So let's get started."

Apolo hadn't been lying about the sex, JR thought while they were both laying there a little dazed after the first round. Apolo kissed him like he meant it, and fucked him like he meant it too. Sure, he had teased some, rubbing JR's crack until he finally begged for Apolo to put his fingers in, but overall, it had been as good as JR had imagined; Apolo's body hard and smooth against his, expertly pinching his nipples just hard enough, scraping his teeth over the spot on JR's thigh that made him quiver. Apolo interrupted his reverie by rubbing a hand up and down JR's chest.

"Ready for another go?" JR turned his head towards Apolo, who looked gorgeous, lips bright, hair a mess, eyes bright.

"If you are, old man."

"Just for that, I'm not doing anything this time, and you can get on top of me and fuck yourself on my dick." Apolo's hand had wandered lower and was now rubbing JR's cock, making him hard again—helped along by that suggestion of riding Apolo.

JR rolled over and pinned him with his thighs. "Yeah right, like you won't start trying to control me as soon as I get on top of you."

"Oh no. Have your wicked way with me, I won't resist at all." JR had no idea how he managed to look so smug while pinned in place, and wanted to wipe the look off his face.

"We'll see how you do." He grabbed the cords that he had been tied with earlier, and then Apolo's wrists. Apolo's eyes widened, but he didn't resist as JR bound them together in front of him.

JR leaned over him, kissing him lightly, so that Apolo had to lean off the bed to deepen the kiss, and JR kept moving back until it was too much and Apolo stopped arching. Then JR started sucking at his neck.

"You little fucker, if I had any idea anyone so innocent looking could be so naughty, I wouldn't've waited until now."

JR just bit a little harder, and sucked what he hoped would be a hickey later high on Apolo's neck, a nice visible spot. Taking advantage of Apolo's relative immobility, he climbed off him to get a better view of his whole body, massaging Apolo's insanely developed quads (what the fuck was he DOING at the gym?) which apparently Apolo liked, because his dick started to perk up.

"You enjoying this? Me, doing what I want? What if I wanted to just leave you like this for a while?'

"I think what you want is to blow me."

JR considered it for a moment while running his palms up down over Apolo's jutting pelvic bone, framing his cock.

"Hmm, I think you might be right."

JR went down on him, grasping the base of his cock firmly with one hand and taking his balls with the other, as JR bent a leg to give him better access. Apolo's fingers did their best to dig into JR's hair, but he tilted away, continuing to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue, then sucking the head. The first taste of precome made him groan, it was such a turn-on. He kept going until Apolo was bucking his hips and then came off of him.

"Not going to move, huh?" JR said, wiping his mouth on Apolo's shoulder before moving to kiss him again, careful to bend over Apolo so that he couldn't rut against him, leaving his cock straining for contact as Apolo squirmed.

"Ah-ha!" Apolo gasped into JR's mouth, and JR saw that he had managed to get his bound hands over his cock and was jerking himself off.

"Stop that! That's mine!" JR pulled Apolo's hands off and sucked a couple fingers into his mouth, making Apolo groan again. "I have a better use for them anyway."

He was still pretty loose from their first round, but the thought of Apolo's bound hands fingering him was pretty hot, so he twisted around and held himself open for Apolo to thrust and curl his fingers into. When Apolo's movements became erratic he turned back around and positioned himself over Apolo's slick cock and pushed down, making Apolo curl up off the bed trying to thrust.

"Bend your knees." JR ground out, GOD this felt good and when Apolo seemed to figure out what he meant, and braced his feet against the bed in order to thrust, it got even better. JR braced himself against Apolo's chest and closed his eyes, just feeling it all, the burn, the tensing of Apolo's muscles as he tried to get deeper, the sound of their breathing, the trickle of sweat going down his back.

It wasn't enough, so he caved, and untied Apolo, who seemed to get the picture, grabbing JR's hips and snapping his hips upward. FUCK, that was what he wanted.

"I've got you know, touch your cock." Apolo demanded, and JR was done being in control, so he did it, groaning at the feeling of Apolo inside him and the pressure on his cock. He didn't want to wait any longer and quickly made himself come, spurting over his hand, which he placed in the middle of Apolo's chest for balance, as Apolo had a few last wild thrusts, before tensing up with his back arched and fingers digging into JR's hips. Then he relaxed bonelessly back into the bed and JR rolled off.

They both slept for a bit, and when they woke up, Apolo declared he was done, but gave JR a blow job that made him come while screaming Apolo's name. Apolo looked very satisfied with himself and pulled the blanket over them, tucking JR in.

"So…do you wanna go on a date sometime or something?" JR says is staring at the ceiling. Apolo snorts and rolls over.

"I don't do dates. I do sex and hanging out. If you want to hang out, just us eating food, that's fine, but don't call it a date."

JR smiled at the ceiling. That would do.


End file.
